Star and Stella
by AngelOfSin92
Summary: Star is Stella's cousin who has decided to attend Alfea. Follow her throughout her first year of Alfea she's a sophmore BXS SXB MXF TXT OcXR
1. Star's Arrival

Disclaimer-I don't own Winx Club so yeah. This is pre- Layla just so you know.

Stella and Star

Star walked onto her new campus. She looked around for her cousin and couldn't find her. _Where the heck is she? She was supposed to meet me at one o' clock! _She sighed looking at the time. One thirty. Her cousin was supposed to have been on campus already. Suddenly Star was grabbed from behind.

"Star! It's so good to see you!" Stella cried out. Star turned around to face her cousin and smiled.

"Hey Stella, it's good to see you too," She replied smiling. The two cousins hugged once more.

"It's about you got here!" Star said easily.

"I can't help but be fashionably late!" Stella replied dramatically. Star chuckled at her ritzy cousin. The two were very different. While Stella kept her natural blonde, Star chosen to dye her hair jet black. The two girls however wore the same length in hair. Stella was preppy while Star chose a much darker look for herself. But despite the differences the girls were close. They were only days apart and around the same height. Stella grabbed Star's hand and started to drag her to the dorm.

"Come on! I want you to meet the girls!" Stella said excitedly, pulling Star along like a small child. Star gulped slightly nervous about meeting Stella's friends. Star was mainly a loner and had considered Stella her best friend. Had these new girls taken Star's place in being Stella's best friend? Star was about to find out.

"Girls! My cousin Star is here!" Stella called out excitedly. A redheaded girl came out first. She wore blue jeans and a matching blue top.

"Hi there, I'm Bloom," Bloom greeted her with a smile. Star smiled back politely.

"Hi I'm Star," Star repeated by way of introduction. A girl with short ponytails came out of her room along with a girl with long brown hair. They were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Hey I'm Musa," The girl with the short ponytails introduced herself. Star shook her hand and smiled.

"Hello I'm Flora," Flora greeted her sweetly. Star smiled and turned to Stella.

"Is there anyone missing?" Star asked, having the feeling someone was missing. Suddenly a girl with short pink hair emerged from another room.

"Hello I'm Tecna," The girl with short pink hair greeted Star.

"That's everyone Star," Stella replied. The girls smiled at Star and for a split second Star wanted to bolt. She wanted to turn around and head right back to Lunar Academy for Fairies. She took a deep unnoticeable breath in and calmed herself down. Stella grabbed her hand again and began pulling her to their room.

"And this is our room! I rearranged everything so you'd be comfortable!" Stella said cheerily. Star smiled and threw her bag on the darker bed, knowing it was hers. One half of the room was dark with a moon and stars painted on the wall and half of the ceiling. Her half of the room had a dark canopy bed and a black wood dresser and vanity table. Stella's half of the room was much lighter and held a pink canopy bed, a cherry wood dresser and a white vanity table.

"But we have to share a closet if you want to hang any of your clothes put. I already cleared out half of the closet for you," Stella informed her cousin. Star nodded her head and began to unpack. She decided to hang up her dresses and shirts in the closet. Half an hour later, she was finished. The girls had gone out to go get school supplies which Star already had so she hadn't bothered to go with them. She looked around the room once more and sighed. She missed her old room at Lunar Academy. The year before, like Stella, she hadn't needed to share a room. But now she was sharing a room with her cousin which she didn't mind too much. If she had to share a room with someone else then she would have minded. She didn't like strangers in her room and certainly any room mate besides Stella would have been a stranger to her. She decided to take a nap and flopped backwards on her bed. A few seconds later she fell asleep.

Whew….My first chapter completed! Hope everyone liked it!


	2. The First Meeting

Chp 2

Star awoke and it was dark. Stella lay in the bed next to her, sleeping soundly. She sat up and looked around. She got up and went over to her closet. _I should go out tonight and learn about my surroundings._ She grinned devilishly to herself. She pulled out a black and crimson corset that had strings in the front and long sheer sleeves. She threw it on the bed and turned back to her closet. She then grabbed a black skirt that came to her knees and had some chains on it. She then turned to grab her two inch platform boots. Grabbing her clothes, she went into the bathroom. She then showered quickly and brushed her teeth. Star brushed out her long black hair and looked in the mirror. She dressed and was about to head out when she realized she wanted to do more. She snapped red crystals into her hair and, using a fake tattoo, put a crescent moon under her left eye. She made her hair wavy using a spell. She looked into the mirror once more and decided she liked what she saw. She turned off the bathroom light and quietly crept out of the dorm. Making her way onto the campus, she breathed easier. She then walked to the front gates which were closed. _Oh crude! Now what?!_ She mentally slapped herself. She remembered a teleportation spell and cast it quickly. She landed by Magix's most hottest club. She smirked to herself. She walked right into the club without being carded and had skipped the line.

The music was pumping as Star danced her way onto the dance floor. She was dancing by herself when she felt someone come up behind her and began to dance with her. She slowly turned to face the intruder. He had spiky cherry red hair which Star assumed was dyed. He had dark ocean blue eyes that held a invitation and a warning. Star just smirked and continued to dance with him. He held his hands on her waist as they danced. Star put her arms around his neck. He seemed calmed by the gesture as if he was expecting her to run off.

"What time is it?" Star asked her partner.

"It's 3am,"He replied. Star noticed he had a nice deep voice that lulled her. The two continued to dance. Soon it was the last song and Star was disappointed by it. A few minutes later, everyone was being kicked out. He held her hand as they walked out together.

"I must say you're a very good dancer," Star complimented him.

"I have to say you're the best girl I've danced with all night!" He said with a grin. Star smiled sweetly at him as they walked to the edge of Magix. They stopped walking and looked at each other. Star had to look up at him and he looked down at her. Soon they were centimeters apart and he closed the gap with a kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds then they both pulled away.

"I really have to get going," They both said at the same time. They both grinned at each other.

"Will I see you again tomorrow night?" He asked sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"I'll meet you outside the club at 1 am sharp," Star said with a smile. He smiled back and began to walk off. She cast the transportation spell once more and was back in the dorm. She quickly undressed and got into her pjs. She got back into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Later that same morning.

Stella woke up first and looked around. She got up and walked into the bathroom. It smelled of Star's perfume. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She came back out and Star was still sleeping. _Geez that girl can sleep! She was sleeping when we got back yesterday and she's still sleeping! _ Stella decided to wake her up. She shook her awake. Star opened her eyes and managed to sit up.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Stella said cheerily. Star smiled sleepily at her cousin.

"Good morning, Stella," Star replied sleepily. The two girls walked out of their room. Bloom and the others were already up and dressed. Star greeted everyone. She went to shower and dress for breakfast. She came back out and everyone headed to breakfast. Breakfast went smoothly except for one part.

"So are we seeing the boys today after classes?" Stella asked. Star didn't look up from her food as they talked.

"Yeah, you know who might like Star? Riven. She's his type," Musa stated. Star once again didn't look up.

"What does he look like?" Star asked finally looking up.

"Well he has spiked cherry red hair and dark ocean blue eyes," Star almost choked on her eggs when she heard that. _Could it be my mystery dance partner?_ She wondered as she tried to eat calmly.

With Riven and the boys

Riven walked up to Sky and the other heroes. He sat down tiredly.

"Went clubbing last night eh Riven?" Brandon asked. Riven nodded.

"I met this great girl. She had wavy black hair with red stuff in it and was wearing the hottest outfit ever! She was like Stella's height," Riven said in the way of a description.

"What was her name?" Sky asked very curious.

"I don't know, I didn't get a name but I'm seeing her again tonight! I think she goes to Alfea because she used a spell to get back to wherever she was going," Riven added in.

"Maybe you'll see her there when we go there today, are you coming with us?" Timmy asked.

"Of course, if there's a chance I can find her then I intend on doing so," Riven replied intently. The boys then headed to class.

Later that day (with the girls)

The girls got out of their last class for the day and headed back to their dorm.

"So how did you like your first day of Alfea?" Bloom asked Star.

"I loved it! I'm already starting to love this school," Star said with a grin. They lounged around their living room, waiting for the boys. Stella got a call from Brandon saying they were almost there.


	3. The Second Meeting

Chp 3

A few minutes later, the boys came knocking on the door. Stella got up and opened it.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them and kissed Brandon. Riven was the last to enter and when he did, he noticed Star. He noticed her hair was slightly wavy and there were remains of red crystals in her hair. _It's her! She's the one I was dancing with!_ He thought with a grin. Star looked up lazily from her book and noticed Riven right away. She first noticed his dark ocean blue eyes, the very same ocean blue eyes she had dreamt about after leaving her mystery man. The cherry red spiked hair was next. She let out a small gasp. Everyone turned to look at her. She got up and walked over to Riven. They recognized each other right away. Star put her hand to his cheek.

"So you're Ms No Name?" Riven asked in that same deep voice. Star almost fainted hearing him again.

"And you're Mr. Mystery?" She asked back. They each nodded.

"I'm Star," She said softly.

"I'm Riven," He replied hugging her. Everyone looked confused.

"Um how do you two know each other?" Sky was the first to speak. Riven looked up in surprise as though he'd forgotten everyone else was there.

"I met him at the club last night," Star said forgetting her cousin was there.

"What club?!" Stella spoke up shocked. Star gulped suddenly remembering that Stella was still in the room.

"Magix's hottest club?" Star said meekly. Stella looked outraged.

"How dare you sneak off into the middle of the night like that?! What if you had gotten hurt?! Or ran into witches?!" Stella yelled at her seemingly irresponsible cousin. Riven stepped in between them.

"Well she was with me and she's fine so there's no need to yell at her," Riven stated calmly. Stella suddenly seemed less angry. She went over to Star whose face was currently blank, a sign that she was upset and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Star, I was just surprised," Stella said.

"It's ok, I understand where you're coming from," Star said softly. The two broke the hug and Star turned to Riven.

"Am I still meeting you at the club tonight?" Star asked with grin.

"Sure, this time I'll pick you up here," Riven replied with a grin of his own. Stella wanted to tell Star that it was irresponsible of her to be going out so late and staying out for hours on end. But she realized that Star must have really liked Riven last night because she hadn't said a word all day. Star was funny like that. She told people about what she hated but never what she liked. Brandon looked around.

"Well Riven knows Star but we don't know her.." He trailed off.

"Well then hi I'm Star and I'm Stella's cousin," Star said sweetly.

"I'm Brandon," The brunette squire introduced himself.

"I'm Sky,' The blonde haired, blue eyed boy greeted her.

"And I'm Timmy," The orange haired, bespectacled genius said easily. Star's hair then straightened it's self out.

"I didn't know hair could do that!" Riven joked. Star blushed furiously.

"That was the spell wearing off for good," Star said shyly. Riven put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She went face first into his chest and he hugged her. She hugged back and smiled to herself. The two embraced each other for what seemed to be the longest. They both broke the embrace when they remembered everyone was there. They both blushed shyly.

"Why don't we go out for pizza?" Star suggested. Everyone agreed. They took the bus into Magix. They all got a table and sat down. The waitress came over and they ordered a large pie. The pie came and everyone began to dig in. Fifteen minutes of content silence filled with chewing went by. Riven looked over to Star who was chewing silently. He loved her long black hair. He noticed she was the darker version of Stella. In fact they could pass for twins. Except for the fact that Stella had blonde hair and Star was a bit shorter. He looked at her hair and noticed blonde roots growing in. He was amazed by this discovery and said nothing as he ate. Stella looked around as they all ate. They finished eating and Star was the first to speak.

"So what school do you boys go to?" Star asked curious, knowing Alfea was an all girls' school.

"Red Fountain School for heroes, it's not far from Alfea," Sky replied. Star sipped her soda and nodded.

"So Star what school did you come from?" Riven asked.

"Lunar Academy for Fairies," Star replied quietly. She crunched on her ice contently.

"Did you have a boyfriend back home?" Sky asked wondering what she was like.

"I did but we broke up because I switched schools. He said I was going to be too far from him and it wouldn't work. I say that's a load of bull," Star replied quietly remembering what had happened. She leaned back in her seat.

"Why do you say that?" Now Sky was curious about her.

"Because he goes to Red Fountain," Star replied easily. She was beginning to feel as though this was twenty questions.

"So what about you Sky? Why'd you choose Red Fountain?" Star asked.

"Well my father went there and so did my grandfather," Sky replied tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Star crunched on her ice as she drank more of her Coke. Everyone got quiet again and the only sound was Star's crunching. Soon the crunching stopped.

"Why did everyone get so quiet?" Stella asked looking around. Star and Riven were looking at each other longingly. Brandon was focused on his soda. Bloom and Sky were holding hands and Musa was resting her head on Flora's shoulder. Tecna and Timmy were instant messaging each other via sidekick. Star looked away from Riven.

"Oh, I don't know why either," Star replied looking around.

"It's getting late, we should head back to our schools," Bloom pointed out. Star pouted for a moment then brightened up remembering she would see Riven later. They all stood up everyone said good bye. Riven stood awkwardly in front of Star. He wanted to kiss her good bye the way he had at the club but he was afraid that she might reject him.

"Bye Star, see you tonight," Riven said and hugged her. Star hugged him back then the girls started to walk towards their bus. They got on the bus in total silence. Fifteen minutes later, they were back at Alfea. Star walked into the room she shared with Stella and looked in her closet. The other girls followed her into the room.

"What are you going to wear Star?" Flora asked in her soft voice.

"I'm not sure yet," Star said pulling out a black tank top and a purple fishnet shirt. She threw the shirts on the bed. She pulled out a black miniskirt and threw it on the bed. She then pulled out purple fishnet tights. She then held up the outfit for the girls to see. Stella frowned and Star knew her outfit was perfect.

"I think you'd be better off wearing this," Stella said getting up and pulling a short blue one sleeved dress. Star frowned, the dress would end mid thigh on her. There was no way she was wearing it. Flora looked at the two outfits. She personally wouldn't wear either outfit.

"I think Star should wear what makes her comfortable," Flora chirped. Star grinned at Flora and flashed her a thumbs up. Flora smiled back sweetly.

"But it's too much black and purple," Stella protested.

"But that dress is too short to go dancing in, it'll ride up!" Star protested furiously at the blue dress that Stella held. Stella put the dress back into the closet. Star decided to shower and wash her hair. As she blow-dried her hair out, she noticed her roots growing in. She sighed and told herself she'd have to buy more black dye. She noticed the time and rushed out of the bathroom.

"It's eleven! I have to start getting ready!" Star said only freaking out slightly. She quickly dressed. It was eleven fifteen at this point. She went into the bathroom. Star sprayed some of her perfume and looked in the mirror. She pulled some of her hair into a half ponytail and snapped purple crystals into her hair. She left her hair straight this time and walked out of the bathroom. The girls nodded their approval as she yanked on her boots. She got up and modeled for them.

"You look great! I'm sure Riven is going to love your outfit!" Bloom said with a smile. Star smiled gratefully at her and looked around, waiting for Riven. Stella's cell rang and Riven told her he'd be there soon.


End file.
